The Other Moon Guardian
by MyFallenAngel
Summary: [ YueNakuru ] Two moon guardians... One so expressive, one so cold yet calm... can the moon helps them to be one, or it's just a dream? Oneshot.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters, but I would like to… Still, the story's wholly mine.

**The Other Moon Guardian**

"Would you like a cup of coffee, Yue?" Ruby Moon asked when she saw the mysterious moon guardian walking to the table. It was a late Sunday morning in Clow's – or Eriol's house, and everybody's gone except Yue and Ruby. The moon guardians love to wake up late, so the other creatures who lived here had already left for some entertaining activities Clow or Eriol has arranged for them.

"Yes please," said Yue coldly. _He is always such a cold and calm creature,_thought Ruby as she poured some hot coffee into the cup and offered it to Yue, who received the cup gladly.

Silence. Ruby sighed lightly, trying to hide her emotions. She was infatuated with Yue all along, ever since their battle when Eriol tested Sakura-chan's magic powers. He is always cold and calm ever since, and he took no notice of her feelings and admirations.

"Where are they?" asked Yue suddenly.

Ruby hesitated for a while, "Master Eriol told me not to tell you," she said honestly, "He said you would be looking for him all day long, and he simply wants you to stay at home, having some rest."

"He's always like that," Yue said, smiling a little bit.

"You mean, Master Eriol?"

"Who else?"

"It has been his habit, still. He never wants people to look for him – he wants to stay mysterious, I reckon," replied Ruby carefully, not wanting this moment to end. Having conversation with 'The Other Moon Guardian' is something she rarely experiences.

Yue nodded calmly, "I guess so. When he was Clow, he doesn't have that habit…"

"I thought it because of love."

"What?"

"Love." Ruby repeated, smiling lovingly as she drawn herself an image of Eriol in her mind, "You know, ever since Kaho broke up with him, he had been frustrated. But when Mistress Sakura, her older brother, Li Syaoran and Daidouji Tomoyo come, he has become more lively."

"It doesn't make any sense, Ruby."

It's the first time Yue had addressed her using her name. Ruby broke into a smile, "It does, Yue. I was eighty percent sure that Master Eriol has fallen for Tomoyo-chan…"

"You mean, Sakura's best friend?"

"Yes, who else?" said Ruby, teasingly.

Silence overwhelmed them.

"How about you?" Yue asked at last, "Have you been in love with someone like Master Eriol does right now?"

"Well…" Ruby hesitated.

"It's none of my business, really, so if you did not want to answer it, please don't." said Yue calmly. He sipped his coffee and handed the empty cup to Ruby, "More coffee, please."

"Yes, of course, I have someone I love," said Ruby slowly as she filled Yue's cup with coffee again. She handed it back to Yue, and the guardian sipped it once more, "Who made this coffee?" he asked.

"Oh… Me. Why? Does it taste bad?" Ruby asked, her face filled with horror, "Oh, I shouldn't put too much water in it! Or did I mix any salt? I am bad in mixing things! Did I put too much sugar?"

"No… it tastes nice." Yue replied, laughing a little, "You worried too much, Ruby. In fact, this coffee is the best I've ever tasted. Sakura hardly makes coffee, you know. She normally makes tea and milk – her favorite."

"You understand her very well."

"Just like you understand Eriol too much." Yue said.

Silence again. _This conversation is killing me,_Ruby thought, _he is too much cold and calm – yet I was too lively made!_"How about you, Yue?" she asked at last, "Have you had love?"

Yue smiled, "Is this some kind of question I gotta answer?"

"Well, yes." Ruby said harshly, as she took a sip of her coffee. _This does taste good,_she thought happily, _I am so lucky today!_

She wrapped her majestic butterfly wings comfortably around her back and looked at Yue tentatively in the eyes. He had such cold, icy eyes that always managed to look expressionless, but Ruby never really thought about it. Being also a Moon Guardian, she realizes that sometimes the moon doesn't always looked like the moon – whatever it means.

"I do have love, Ruby Moon." Answered Yue earnestly, "I do. At least… now I do." He blushed so sweetly that Ruby can do nothing but plant a soft kiss on his cheek. "You are such a cutie." She said cheekily.

"What was that for?" he asked, wanting to know the answer so much that he can't handle his smile anymore.

"For nothing." Ruby said teasingly, "Oh, you wouldn't want to know."

"That's right." Yue agreed, "I am not interested in things."

"For some things only, I guess." Said Ruby again.

"True." Yue agreed once more.

Ruby sighed heavily, "Why can't you look on the positive side of things, Yue? Things aren't always bad. Sometimes they are good, sometimes they are even excellent." She said uncomfortably.

Yue snickered, but he returned to his expressionless face after that. Why were they so different? She was always free, having no intent to hide her feelings and having interest in everything she knows – but him, he was cold like ice, and he has no interest in anything! They are so different.

After all, they weren't made to belong together.

"Hmm." Yue grunted unexpectedly.

"Don't you like the moon?" asked Ruby hopelessly.

"Hmm." Was Yue's answer.

Ruby sighed. _He was hopeless,_she thought, but she feels sympathetic for him. He wasn't made to become this cold, she was sure, and she wants to change him! Ruby has no intent on giving up.

"You are the Moon Guardian, Yue." She reminded, "If you really cherish yourself as one, meet me tonight… eleven o'clock sharp – here, at the garden." Ruby sighed and she put her cup on the table, and leaved Yue there.

-The Other Moon Guardian-

Ruby walked out of the door that leads her to the garden. She spread her wings and flew lightly into the night sky. She loves being outside at night – the moon gives her a some uncontrollably nice and comfortable feelings for her – her wings and wholly her. Ruby stretched out her wings as she looked around the garden from the sky. _He was not there,_she realizes, and sighed hard.

"He is very stubborn!" she complained to the moon, not aware that there is another winged creature flying to her side.

"Who is?" a low but cold voice asked her, and Ruby nearly jumps.

"So you're here." She said flatly as the figure of Yue starts to show beneath the moonlight.

"I'm a real moon guardian, that's why." He replied, almost flatly, "Now can I go?"

"Nope."

"Then?"

"Let's just do this."

"Do _what_exactly?"

"Flying around here. Don't the moon gives you nice feelings, Yue?"

Yue sighed, "I'm a moon guardian." He said, not really answering Ruby's question. The Moon Guardian sighed, "Sometimes you are really too stubborn."

"So you were complaining about me."

"Don't you notice that?"

"Maybe."

"You _are stubborn_!" shrieked Ruby, "All I did was try to make you more… more lively! Oh, Yue, you just don't know how many times I've tried! You are really stubborn!"

"Ssh, you'll wake the others." Was his reply.

"I will not! Eriol's house is down there, and we're up here!" she cried, releasing the sentence that she thought was dumb and stupid out of her lips.

Yue shook his head in disbelief, "Women can be so loud sometimes," he commented.

"We do not!" snickered Ruby.

"I believe you." Yue rolled his eyes cheekily and smiled, "Then I dare you to not make any sound for five minutes, no matter what happened…"

The ruby-eyes butterfly maiden flew around Yue, "You are such a nuisance," she said, "Okay, I'll accept the dare."

"If you make any single sound…"

"You can do whatever you want with me." Ruby said, forcefully. She was sure she wouldn't make any sound… After all, she is Ruby Moon – expect the unexpected from her, as always.

"That's a deal." Yue said seriously. Both of the Moon Guardians flew to a rooftop, nearest to the moon, and they sat down there in silence.

One minute… Two… Three… _Is she going to make it?_Thought Yue. Interestingly enough, he was quite amused by this butterfly maiden – she is cute and clever, but sharp-tongued and he found her… a little irresistible.

_Oh, bad, baaad Yue._He slapped himself mentally, _what are you thinking about?_

Suddenly, Ruby Moon gasped. Yue turned to her, smiling earnestly, "Did I hear something?" he asked.

"That was unfair!" cried the maiden, "I was just trying to show you that!" she pointed out to a bird nest hanging onto a tree across them.

"But you did make a sound, and I said _no matter what happened_." Said Yue teasingly.

Ruby sighed. "Okay, fine! Whatever you want!" she said harshly, her lips curved into a forceful smile. She spread her butterfly wings and flew into the night sky, Yue following her.

"Whatever I want." Yue repeated slowly.

"What do you want, anyway?" Ruby demanded, "You will have a hard time figuring that, I suppose! You hardly want anything!"

"Sure," Yue agreed, "But for things I really want, I'm determined to get them."

"Then what do you want?" she added her speed, making her fly faster and faster, but Yue could still catch her.

"I thought you said I could do whatever I want, dear Ruby." Said Yue, raising an eyebrow, "Then stop and don't act silly."

"Fine!" she shrieked, stopping all of a sudden that she knocked herself into Yue, who was flying calmly behind her. The strong Moon Guardian held her arms, not letting her go.

"That hurts," Yue commented after a while, still not letting her go. She was safe in his arms, head to his chest.

"Sorry," said Ruby, not feeling sorry at all. "Now do what you want. The faster it's over, the better."

Yue let out a simple but merry laugh that Ruby had not heard before. She simply looked at him, dumbfounded, "I don't know you can laugh that way before." She commented, "I thought you only make up laughs."

"Well, I don't," said Yue.

"Just _do it_!" Ruby said.

"Let me think." Yue paused a moment. _Should I do this… or should I do that?_

"You think too much!" complained Ruby Moon.

Yue faced Ruby and he smiled gently, "Sometimes, Ruby, being silent is not as hard as you think." He said slowly as he leaned down and kissed Ruby's lips – pale ones meeting red, full ones – fully.

When he released the kiss, Ruby was already out of breath. She looked at Yue, surprised, more at her mind then at Yue. She was actually feeling… _pleased_with the kiss.

"I love you." Yue said, quite softly. Ruby's eyes widened, "Did you really said that?" she asked, afraid that she might have heard wrong. Did she just hear a mere confession or was that real?

"I thought I did." Said the winged moon guardian slowly, "I don't know why, though."

"Did you just kissed me?" asked Ruby once more. She was having a hard time understanding what happened to Yue and her this last… two minutes?

"I did."

"Why?"

"Because, simply enough, that's what I want."

"Why?"

"I love you, Ruby." He said, and he blushed. Ruby's hands shot up to cover her own cheeks, for they were also blushing uncontrollably. "You really did?"

"Yes."

"Me too."

"Wh-what?"

"I love you too, Yue." Confessed Ruby, her cheeks now really red. She forced herself to look at Yue fully in the eyes, "I did from the moment we met."

"I thought you love Touya."

"He was just a very big blast of energy, that's all." Ruby commented honestly, "I was in love with you all along… I thought you love Sakura-chan!"

"Why would I?"

"You protected her like she was the most important thing in this world."

"She was my mistress – and Touya wants me to. The only one I love is you."

Ruby Moon smiled, and she leaned up for another kiss. She was now sure – her love for the other moon guardian was truly bringing happiness for her.

**-The Other Moon Guardian-Fin-**

That was it… My first attempt on writing a Cardcaptor Sakura Fanfiction… Anyway, thanks for those who reads this!

If you have time, please review me!

**Edit (May 12, 2009):** this is reposted with very, very _few_ edits. I don't think I'm going to edit it after all, because I'd like to keep this as a reminder—this was how _I_ write. Those things are important to me. That said, I was also just trying some feature out. /shot/ Anyways. Yeah. If you're still there, then you're still there.

Thank you for everything—and I am sorry if I left everything hanging.


End file.
